


...Rie Mejor

by Estel_Dunedain



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: El que rie al último PerlaNegra, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel_Dunedain/pseuds/Estel_Dunedain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final alterno de "El que rie de ultimo" escrito por PerlaNegra. Drarry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Rie Mejor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El que rie al último.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/987) by PerlaNegra. 



> Esto es un final alterno del Drinny de Perla. Queda advertido. Ella esta escribiendo una continuacion (Drarry gracias al cielo) y esto es solo el final que a mi me hubiese gustado que tuviera xD

Malfoy había comenzado a gritarle a la madre de Ginny y ésta hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para callarlo.

Lo besó.

Con enorme rapidez, terminó de andar el par de pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta él y, cogiéndolo completamente desprevenido, lo tomó con las manos de las mejillas y depositó un beso duro y descuidado sobre la boca abierta del chico. Habiéndolo atrapado a medio grito, Malfoy se quedó con la lengua entre los dientes, la "S" apenas pronunciada, y Ginny apretó sus mejillas casi al punto de la rudeza mientras sumergía la lengua entre la dentadura perfecta y blanca del chico rubio.

Fue tanto el shock, que Malfoy se quedó con los ojos abiertos, la boca completamente floja permitiendo la intromisión de la lengua de la pelirroja, los brazos a los costados con las manos abiertas de la conmoción...

Ninguno de los dos escuchó los pasos que se acercaban.

—Quítale las manos de encima. —La voz de Harry no admitía réplicas. Las manos de Ginny colocadas aún en la nuca de Draco. —Suéltalo Ginny.

Ella se alejó unos pasos.

—Harry yo…

— ¿Qué haces sin ropa Malfoy? —Draco sonrió con sorna, por fin podría vengarse de las estúpidas bromas que habían estado jugándole y de la Weasley que lo había besado. Por Merlín que iba a pagar por ello.

—Weasley ha tenido el buen gusto de dejarme sin ropa Potter. —La mirada anonadada de Ginny, por un momento pensó…

—Ve arriba, yo te daré algo de la mía. —La voz de Harry era un susurro de furia contenida, Draco le sonrió a Ginny antes de dar media vuelta y subir.

—Harry —Ginny se apretó las manos con nerviosismo —yo lo arreglaré, dame un par de días, por favor —bajó la mirada —pero convence a Malfoy de que no le diga nada a mamá. Prometo que no le haré nada más, sólo…

—Molly no se enterará, pero nunca — el tono de voz era seco y ella sintió el poder de Harry rodeándola — nunca vuelvas a acercarte a Malfoy. ¿Has comprendido?

—Ha…Harry yo sólo…

—No me interesa, pero si vuelvo a verte cerca de Malfoy… —Ginny alzó la vista con ese brillo belicoso que caracteriza a los Weasley cuando algo no les parece.

—Le prestas tu casa, siempre andas diciendo que no es tan malo, no entiendo porque…— Los ojos de Harry refulgentes a través de las gafas, redujeron a Ginny a un manojo de nervios.

— ¿Has comprendido? — Por primera vez en su vida, Ginny aceptó una orden con la más firme intención de obedecer.

—Sí.

[center]o.o.O.o.o[/center]

Draco se enjuagaba la boca ¡qué se creía esa comadreja que se atrevía a besarlo!, por Merlín necesitaba un hechizo de limpieza más fuerte para quitarse aquella sensación tan desagradable. Estaba maldiciendo tan entretenido todas las generaciones de Weasley que no se percató cuando un cuerpo lo aprisionó contra el lavabo y tomó bruscamente su cabello. Soltó un quejido mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y no pudo decir nada más porque unos labios lo besaron con fiereza, la lengua de Harry penetrándole profundamente, quitándole el mal sabor que tenía en la boca de forma más efectiva que cualquier hechizo. Draco gimió y se apoyó contra el hombro de Harry, intentando responderle, pero en ese momento el beso terminó tan bruscamente como había empezado. Draco tembló interiormente al ver los ojos del Gryffindor.

—Draco Malfoy, no vuelvas a besar a nadie que no sea yo.

— ¡Yo no la bese! Por Morgana, Potter no puedo creer que pienses que tengo tan mal gusto. Ella se abalanzó sobre mí.

— ¿Qué haces sin ropa en primer lugar?

—La pequeña comadreja consideró gracioso decorarme toda la ropa con bellos detalles para bebes. Es que cuando su madre se entere… Esa ropa costo más que toda la que ella ha usado a lo largo de su vida… —Las cejas de Harry se alzaron, divertido – Va a aprender que nadie se mete nunca con un Malfoy. —La mano de Harry comenzó a acariciar la nuca de Draco mientras que la otra se deslizaba a lo largo de la toalla.

—Ah… pero yo me he metido en un Malfoy. ¿No tienes nada de ropa? —La voz de Harry se había convertido en un ronco susurro, empezando a lamer y mordisquear suavemente el cuello de Draco, y éste se ladeó ligeramente, dándole un mejor acceso.

Harry se separó ligeramente, lo suficiente para que la toalla cayera a sus pies antes de darle la vuelta a Draco y buscar su boca, suavemente esta vez.

—No creo que haya problema, después de todo, no vas a necesitarla.


End file.
